elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tarlain Heights
Tarlain Heights is a region located in the dark-green forests of Grahtwood region of Valenwood. The de facto capital of the region is the Redfur Trading Post, which is located on the northern roads of Tarlain. The Trading Post is owned by the Grahtwood chapter of the Baandari Clan of traders. By game *Tarlain Heights (Arena) *Tarlain Heights (Online) Description Geography The Tarlain Heights are located towards the center of Valenwood, and it is close to the borders of Greenshade and Malabal Tor. The Tarlain Heights forest is way above sea level as the city of Gil-Var-Delle is located on cliffs that are well above the Long Coast beaches. The region is bordered by the Green Hall area to the east and the Long Coast region to the south. It also borders the Wilderking Court region to the west and the Xylo River Basin region in the north. Tarlain hosts the most Graht-Oak trees in Valenwood with the only ones being Gil-Var-Delle and Falinesti. History Second Era From the Pits of Coldharbour; Gil-Var-Delle's Demise In 1E 2920, King Dro'Zel of Senchal summoned Molag Bal, the Daedric Prince of Domination to destroy the illustrious city of Gil-Var-Delle in the southern Tarlain Heights for hearing an upsetting tale from a bard that was from Gil-Var-Delle. Molag Bal appeared up front in town and burned the city to smithereens. By 2E 582, Gil-Var-Delle was nothing but Deadlands that vaguely resembled a grove. The aftermath of the destruction resulted in a pact between Sotha Sil and the other Daedric Princes were the must not interfere in Mortal Lives. This would later be broken in 2E 583 when Clavicus Vile and Barbas caused trouble on Vvardenfell and the Clockwork City.2920, vol 02 - Sun's Dawn2920, vol 04 - Rain's Hand''Events in Trapped in Ruins of Frost; The Falinesti Winter Site During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the First Aldmeri Dominion made a campaign to unite the provinces of Valenwood, Elsweyr, and the Summerset Isles in an attempt to establish an Elven Empire at the Seat of Sundered Kings under Queen Ayrenn. After ending a civil war in Auridon, Queen Ayrenn and her Dominion traveled to Grahtwood to further prove her worthiness to the people of Valenwood and Elsweyr. She needed an operator to control the Orrery in Elden Root, a divine spark to give it the energy it needs, and an Ayleid source of power to give the Orrery life.Events in Fit to Rule The Divine Spark need was said to be located in the Tarlain Heights in the Falinesti Winter Site, the city of Falinesti had disappeared long ago, and the Falinesti Faithful has honored the site as a holy place. General Endare of the Jade Dragoons was sent along with her militia to find the Divine Spark known as Rajhin's Mantle in the Winter Site. Endare was known for her ruthless and the Massacre of Cormount, so during her visit, she was an overall bully to the Falinesti Faithful. Ayrenn sent her prized warrior, a traveler known as the Vestige, to also gather the necessities as well, both the Vestige and Endare arrived into Falinesti relatively at the same time. The Vestige learns about the story of Nairume and Rajhin and the ruins underneath. Endare had already entered the ruins and the Vestige followed suite, with the help of Nairume's spirit, the traveler found Endare and Rajhin's Mantle. Endare then became possessed by the Mantle and attacked the Vestige, the Vestige killed Endare and earned the Mantle. The Vestige left Falinesti with one of the pieces need to use the Orrery.Events in A Lasting WinterThe Massacre at Cormount'' Third Era Tarlain Heights during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the town of Tarlain Heights in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in Locations Settlements *Redfur Trading Post (de facto capital) *Gil-Var-Delle *Goldfolly *Barkbite Stronghold *Temple of the Eight *Falinesti (winter season) Ruins *Nairume's Prison *Tomb of Anahbi *Valanir's Rest *Wormroot Depths Caves *Burroot Kwama Mine *Faltonia's Mine *Thugrub's Cave Landmarks *Falinesti Winter Site *Reman's Bluff Gallery Redfur Trading Post.png|The Redfur Trading Post is in between Marbruk and Elden Root. Tarlain Heights View.png|Tarlain Heights circa 3E 399. Tarlain Heights View Full Map.png|Map of Tarlain Heights circa 3E 399. Appearances * * Category:Lore: Valenwood Locations Category:Lore: Regions